1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water-free surfactant mixtures with a reduced potential for irritation containing selected fatty alcohol sulfates and alkyl benzenesulfonates in selected mixing ratios and to their use for the production of surface-active compositions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
By virtue of their favorable applicational properties and their excellent ecological compatibility, fatty alcohol sulfates represent anionic surfactants which are acquiring increasing significance for the production of laundry detergents, dishwashing detergents and cleaning compositions.
Highly concentrated, aqueous or water-free solid formulations of anionic surfactants are of course desirable for storage and transportation purposes. Unfortunately, such formulations are attended by the disadvantage that, in contrast to the products diluted to the in-use concentration, they have a highly irritating effect on the skin and mucous membrane which means that more stringent safety-in-use requirements have to be satisfied for marketing. Another disadvantage is that known compositions do not possess sufficient flowability or solubility, especially in cold water.
DE-C2 2857292 describes detergent compositions containing alkyl sulfates and alkyl benzenesulfonates in which selected polymers are present as soil repellents. According to International patent application WO 95/02036 (Unilever), free-flowing surfactant granules are obtained by mixing 33 to 55% by weight of a liquid acidic anionic surfactant mixture (for example alkyl benzenesulfonic acid or alkyl sulfuric acid semiester) with 20 to 50% by weight of zeolite and 2 to 25% by weight of alkali metal carbonate.
Accordingly, the complex problem addressed by the present invention was to provide new water-free surfactant mixtures which would be distinguished by a significantly reduced potential for irritation, improved flow behavior and improved solubility.